kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stoppable
18 est. | build = Slim | hair = Blond, perpetually mussed | eyes = Brown | skin = Fair, freckled | nationality = American | hometown= Middleton | profession = High School Student, Hero | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = Mr. Stoppable (father) Mrs. Stoppable (mother) Hana Stoppable (sister) Reuben Stoppable (cousin) Shaun Stoppable (cousin) Jon Stoppable (great grandfather) | friends = Kim Possible Rufus Monique Felix Renton | loveinterests = Amelia (season 1) Tara (season 1) Zita Flores (season 2) Yori (seasons 2 and 3) Kim Possible (seasons 3 and 4) | pets = Rufus | nemesis = Gill Monkey Fist | first = "Bueno Nacho" | voice = Will Friedle }} Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is the deuteragonist of the Disney animated series Kim Possible. His first and last name is a pun on the word unstoppable. Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality who serves as the "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to the show's title character Kim Possible. He was Kim's best friend from Season 1-3 and eventually progressed to the level of boyfriend during the Season 3 finale. He provides much of the franchise's comic relief, but also serves as an anchor to Kim's competitive/image conscious personality. Due to Ron's nature as the comic relief he is the most diverse character in the franchise, and is the character who has displayed the most contradictions and/or inconsistency in terms of personality and capability throughout the franchise. Appearance Ron is medium height with a wiry build. He has blond hair and brown eyes with fair skin and freckles on both cheeks. Clothing Throughout the series Ron typically wears the same outfit, which consist of a long-sleeve black turtleneck undershirt, a short-sleeved red jersey, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. During missions he wears a standard mission outfit of a black three-quarter sleeve turtleneck shirt, grey cargo pants, brown utility belt, black/dark grey gloves, and black/dark grey sneakers. Ron wears boxer shorts under all of his outfits. Ron's own personal style of clothing got noticed in Kimitation Nation after Kim's look had faded and even became a fashion trend for a while. Like the Kim Style, the Ron Style was donned by men, women, and even pets (like Rufus). The Kim Style was her mission wear, and the Ron Style was his everyday wear in Kimtation Nation. To add to this Ron has also got half credit for having Rufus as pocket-pet to go with his outfit by people with very high senses of fashion. This credit, however came at a time when the Ron style had faded-out and Ron got very negatively judged by some very powerful and very highly fashioned-snobbish people. He even got a ticket, by the Fashion Police.This was in the episode Fashion Victim. Ron has also been shown to wear situational clothes as well. Such as wearing cold weather clothes on cold missions, his football uniform during football games, and his Middleton Mad Dog outfit when he was the mascot, etc. Gag One of the show's well known running gags is for Ron to lose his pants or even get unwittingly stripped down to his boxer shorts in some comical way. In Season 2, he states that this has happened so often that he is no longer embarrassed by itBlush, but later he admits that he is still perturbed by the fact that this still continues to happen even when he is a high school seniorIll Suited. Kim gave Ron a titanium reinforced belt as a "half-iversary" present (it had been six months since they started dating) to help with "the pants thing", as it came to be known. On a mission following the "half-iversary" Kim lost her memory and had subsequently remembered nearly everything except that she and Ron were dating. Her memory of them dating didn't return until she witnessed Ron's pants fall down when he removed the belt to stop a train, which caused her to have a flashback of virtually all the times Ron lost his pantsClean Slate. Ron's tendency to lose his pants even occurs in the video game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible, where it serves as an idle animation. It has even been stated that Ron once went to school naked while thinking it was all a bad dream, but as Kim points-out, it wasn't and that he really did thatThe Truth Hurts. Personality As the series deuteragonist Ron serves to both counter and compliment Kim. This extends to his personality by making him a man of extremes. He primarily has two states to every trait which rest at opposite ends of the spectrum. Ron's typical state is the stereotypical Type B personality which serves as a counter to Kim's stereotypical Type A personality. This stereotypical Type B personality is shown in many ways. For instance, Ron most often displays a lack of ambition and is often shown and referred to as being lazyShowdown at the Crooked D, he is normally clumsy and less than physically competent, Ron is often shown to be a poor-to-average student and a social outcast. Ron simply reacts differently in most situations to how Kim reacts, and sees the world in a different way. However, at times Ron acts less as Kim's counter and more as her compliment, there are numerous examples where he wildly deviates from each of the above mentioned typical traits and jumps to the other end of the spectrum. Where Ron almost never lands personality-wise is anywhere in the middle. Relaxed and Easy-Going Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature he is normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and is largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they are either about him or concern him. Ron's ambivalence to appearance and fad has led to him expressing dismay at Kim's insistence on buying her clothes at Club Banana, even though she could get the exact same clothes (Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company) at Smarty Mart for a fraction of the costLow Budget. Despite this prevalent trait there have been several notable instances where Ron has become obsessed with appearances, fads, and popularity. Examples include when Kim made him get a new haircutThe New Ron, when he dropped out of Kim's campaign for President to support Prince WallyRoyal Pain, when he was caught up in the animology crazeAnimal Attraction, when he lied about Kim wanting to date Brick Flagg so that he could get an article in the school newspaperAll the News, when he was obsessed with his manliness and physical statureRon the Man, when he tried to become a jockTriple S, and when he became popular because of his naco royaltiesRon Millionaire. These instances became less common as the series progressed and didn't occurred after season two. Laziness While Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature tend to make him resistant to peer pressure and thus can be seen as a positive, this personality trait also has proven to be a hindrance as it tends to make him lazy and unconcerned with things that are important. This is especially apparent with his lack of organizational skills and time consciousness. Which have led to him procrastinating on assignmentsRappin' Drakken and misplacing items, such as Kim's library bookOverdue. This is also apparent in other actions which most would term as lazy or shiftless. Such as when Monique hinted that he should get a job and he doesn't understand even after Monique tells him that he'd have "mad money"The Big Job. Obsession Sometimes Ron can become obsessed with ideas, objects and/or concepts, even after they have been disproven or discredited. Early in the series this often took the form of Ron disagreeing with Kim over the intentions of a villain, for instance: he believed that Drakken wanted to "steal Christmas"Crush, or that Señor Senior, Sr. intended to create a global shortage of miniature corn dogsAnimal Attraction. These villainous intentions often served as dialogue during the covert entry scenes of the series. At times Ron has became obsessed with his abilities, especially when others are focusing on them and if he really isn't that great in the area. This was the case when Global Justice thought that Ron might have been the reason for Team Possible's success in the field. In these instances Ron is "prone to big-headiness" as Kim once commentedThe Ron Factor. When Ron made it onto the Middleton High Football team he became obsessed with the fact that Jim and Tim Possible had replaced him as the school mascotMad Dogs and Aliens. He didn't think they could live up to his legacy and became so obsessed over it that he tried to become their coach. When Kim made Ron get a new hair cut because she thought he needed one Ron became obsessed with his appearanceThe New Ron. He became obsessed with finding clothes that harmonized with his hair and making sure that his hair was always immaculate. He become so obsessed that he even risked Rufus's safety. His obsessive nature reached its peak when Ron refused to believe that eating junk food could cause health and fitness problemsGrande Size Me. He tried to disprove it by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho meals (an allusion to the real world documentary Super Size Me). As a result, when his clothes start becoming tight he attributed it to shrinkage in the laundry and he attributed his shortness of breath to the lack of clean air. However when he grew in height, he attributed it to the diet he was on, not realizing that his falling into Henchco's Titan vat was the cause. Nonjudgemental Ron has a tendency to move between different cliques and social groups without showing any undue prejudice of their various cultures. Ron associates both with the most popular girls in school (Kim, Bonnie, and the other cheerleaders), as well as the most socially outcast nerds in Middleton (Larry and Ned). He accepts, and is accepted by, people as diverse as Monique (a social gossip and fashion guru), Wade (a super-genius shut-in), Zita (a gamer girl), and Felix (a wheelchair-bound boy). He interacts with football players, role-playing nerds, cheerleaders, geniuses, slackers, and everything in between on a regular basis, and never appears to judge them or their activities as more or less worthy. In short, Ron moves through and among all different groups easily, allowing their occasional ridicule to (usually) roll off him. Jealousy Ron has displayed several bouts of jealousy throughout the show, especially when he feels that someone is stealing Kim's attention. This jealousy is not simply reserved for Kim's attention, as he displayed jealousy of his little sister when she first joined his familyBig Bother. However, Ron has really only displayed jealousy with regard to attention. He has never expressed envy over Kim's abilities, instead offering her encouragement in the field and showing himself to be a loyal friend/boyfriend. Phobias and Fears Throughout the series much is made of Ron's many phobias and fears. His fear of monkeys is frequently mentioned. He has also been shown or stated to posses a pathologically fear of insects, spiders, mechanical horses (which was triggered by an accident with a coin-operated horse ride in which he lost 2 baby teeth)Showdown at the Crooked D, garden gnomes (triggered by a gnome-related tricycle accident)Mother's Day, ghostsMonkey Fist StrikesCar TroubleGorilla Fist, and many other things. Often, episodes show him panicking on missions when confronted by anything threatening or dangerous. He also had a tendency to be paranoid in some cases, an end result of his childhood phobias and bad experiences. His fears reached an apex when he became aware of the statistical odds of being seriously injured on a mission. He became so paranoid that he locked himself in a panic room and refused to leaveOdds Man In. It wasn't until Rufus and his father, who told him that "some things are worth the risk," intervened and he realized that Kim needed him on the missions that he left the panic room. Bravery Closely related to Ron's fears and phobias is his extreme bravery. Despite his fears, Ron almost always comes through in the end. Kim's cousin, Joss, paraphrased Ambrose Redmoon's famous quote when she observed that Ron's actions in loyally following Kim into danger, despite being afraid of practically everything, is the mark of true braveryShowdown at the Crooked D. Even as a child Ron exhibited this bravery in the face of his fears, when in preschool he confronted the bullies picking on Kim, despite the fact that he was afraid of themA Sitch in Time: Past. Nonconformity Ron has a tendency to hold onto childhood habits and customs, often stubbornly refusing to change despite the negative reactions of others. For example, he went out trick-or-treating at a time when most people of his age would have long ceased. Ron's moderate hyperactivity and his tendency to act with a pronounced level of immaturity has earned him a reputation as a loser among some of his peers. Bonnie will frequently call him a loser. Some examples are Ron Millionaire, Homecoming Upset, and Attack of the Killer Bebes. However, for the most part, Ron's relaxed personality means that he either does not notice this, and thus tends to embarrass those around him more than himself, or that he passes his quirks off as part of his intrinsic "Ronness" and ignores what others think. This was most prevalently summed up when he declared his motto to be "Never be normal!"Crush Oddly Romantic Despite Ron's early portrayal as being unable to gain any girl's interest, when he does gain a girl's interest he is shown as being oddly, almost accidentally, romantic. When Ron was dating Zita he chastised Rufus for his eating habits, much to Kim's chagrin, when he is around Zita. After becoming Kim's boyfriend Ron has displayed an uncanny ability to flatter and flirt with her in the most odd and romantic ways. This was most noticeable in the following bit of dialogueOdds Man In: *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt...its too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Ron's romantic side isn't so hard to miss whenever he and Kim are together. He never seems to be afraid kiss her or embrace her in public. In Relation to Kim Ron's relaxed and easy-going nature frequently serves as a counterbalance to Kim's drive and hypercompetitiveness. He often encourages her to take a step back in episodes where her competitive nature goes into overdriveCoach Possible, and helps her to get things in perspective when she frets over teen issues such as the food chain and what others think of her. Kim herself often performs a similar function for Ron by motivating him, encouraging him to participate in some areas, and attempting to dampen down his enthusiasm in front of others. He is not as popular as Kim and is often ridiculed by his classmates, most notably by Bonnie. A running gag in the series is that Ron often loses his pants during missions. He joins the football team in his senior year,8 having previously served as team mascot.1 He has a younger adopted sister from Japan named Hana, who turns out to have mystical powers. His family is Jewish.9 His favorite restaurant is Bueno Nacho and he is the creator of the Naco, which is a combination of a taco and nachos. He is extremely afraid of monkeys, small bugs, and many other things, though his fear of monkeys reduces as the series progresses and Ron matures. Ron is an exceptionally brilliant villain when he is turned evil. In the movie, So The Drama, Ron realizes he has romantic feelings towards Kim and later confesses to her. The two go to prom together and have their first kiss as an official couple. In Season 4, when they are officially dating, Ron struggles with his insecurity regarding Kim, who is a popular cheerleader. He even goes as far as stealing her super-suit so he can become the school quarterback because of Bonnie's declaration that cheerleaders have to date jocks. He also develops his mystical monkey powers, which causes his body to glow blue and gives him supernatural fighting abilities as shown during Graduation when Ron single-handedly defeats Warhok and Warmonga when even Kim and Shego combined couldn't do it, but shows more violence than they did as he kills the villains rather than captures them. Fan Supposition In an attempt to reconcile some of the contradictory traits and actions of Ron over the series, some fans have suggested that Ron suffers from one of several disorders based upon his actions lining up with their symptoms. These have ranged from ADHD, to dyslexia, and even to mild Asperger Syndrome. Biography Backstory Ron met Kim during their first day of preschool, right after naptime, and they have been firm friends ever since. Many aspects of Ron's personality can be traced back to various traumatic events from his childhood that have been shown in a variety of flashbacks throughout the series. The event which is referenced most often in the series was a summer that he spent in a rundown sleep away camp, called Camp Wannaweep. During his time at camp he called home so many times asking to leave that his mother eventually refused to accept his calls. While at Wannaweep, Ron was bullied by other campers and forced to share an insect infested cabin with the camp's overactive chimpanzee mascot Bobo. Leading him to develop a pathological fear of monkeys and apes that has been frequently emphasized throughout the series. It also caused a fear of insects and spiders that was less frequently emphasized. It was also during his first summer at Wannaweep that Ron encountered fellow camper,Gil Moss, with whom he traded his slot on the swim schedule for a second slot in arts and crafts. Gil later returned as Gill, an angry mutant seeking revenge on Ron, whom he blamed for causing him to mutate (a result of spending all day swimming in the lake's polluted water)Sink or Swim. Ron was first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact Team Impossible, a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K thus contacting Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces, this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. Prophecies In several episodes Ron has been the subject, or supposed subject, of propheciesMonkey Ninjas in SpaceMad Dogs and Aliens. Both prophecy originally appeared to be two separate individuals, the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue, and both state that someone beyond the stars leads to some form of glory. This appears to refer to Ron as both the Ultimate Monkey Master and the Great Blue. While the first prophecy mentioned Ron Stoppable by his full name there is some debate about the identity of the Great Blue. Some fans originally focused on Zorpox (ability to take over the world, went beyond the stars, Mystical Monkey Ninja Powers), however some fans think that Ron is shown to be the Great Blue in the episode Graduation and Exchange where Ron's skin turned blue from the power of the aura and the prophecy was referring to Ron leading the Earth to glory rather than the Lorwardians. Favorite Places #Bueno Nacho-Almost every episode #Smarty Mart-Where he bought Rufus, and almost everythng else #JP Barrymore Pizza Partytorium-He likes this place, but Kim does not like this place. In Coach Possible, he stated that "I come for the games, but I stay for the burnt pizza smell." This place gets destroyed in Car Alarm, but they are having a grand reopening in Homecoming Upset, when it has been stated that Ron is a preferred customer for fifteen years. #Middleton Mall-In Bonding-Mentioned coming here every weekend. Abilities Despite usually being portrayed as an awkward, childish and distracted underachiever (usually for comedic effect), Ron often undergoes periods of extreme focus, clarity, and proficiency. During these times his personality, skill and abilities undergo dramatic changes that allow him to perform feats that he is not usually depicted as being capable of performing. Most of these changes are in line with his role as a hero "who always comes through when the chips are down". Cooking Ron is a talented cook, so talented in fact that Barkin made him the teacher for home economics. He later turned the home ec room into an upscale restaurant which was only closed due to Rufus serving the foodTwo to Tutor. His cooking talent was also highlighted when he invented the Naco (a combo of the taco with nachos). A creation that went on to sell in the tens of millions over the next year in Bueno Nachos across the world and earned him $99 million in royalties. Athleticism Despite Ron's typical portrayal as being clumsy and physically ineffective, he has throughout the series exhibited numerous examples of exemplary athleticism. Ron has demonstrated a mastery of several different extreme sport related skills that he had previously been unable to master, in order to infiltrate Drakken's lair and escape with Ray X (suffering only a single pants-related comedic gag)Sick Day. While Ron's form is rudimentary, he is apparently a decent swimmer as he has been shown to be able to keep pace with Kim during long SCUBA diving sessions"Tick-Tick-Tick"Adventures in Rufus-Sitting. Despite the humorous outcomes often shown, Ron appears to be a proficient skydiver (having made numerous jumps from a myriad of aircraft), jetpack pilot, and mountaineer. Often performing at levels equal to or only slightly less than Kim. The second time that Ron tried out for the Middleton High Football Team it was discovered that his so-called "mad running away skills" made him a natural running back. In fact, he earned Middleton High's all-time rushing record (running the entire opposing team into exhaustion after just one play), which has actually earned him the nickname "Unstoppable"Ill Suited. Combat Skills Despite Kim being the primary combatant on their missions, Ron has displayed some impressive combat skills. When Drakken used mind control chips on Kim and Shego Ron was capable of fighting off both highly skilled combatants at the same time, all without seriously harming Kim. During this fight Ron even exhibited enough skill to maneuver himself so that the pair would cut his bonds and exhibited enough situational awareness to position the two so that they would interfere with each otherThe Twin Factor. During his first trip to the Yamanouchi Ninja School Ron was capable of defeating the experienced ninja Fukushima in single combat with less than a week's worth of ninja trainingExchange. When Ron and Hana are attacked he protects her by quickly dispatching a couple dozen of Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas, displaying impressive martial arts skills in the process, and manages to hold his own against Monkey Fist himselfBig Bother. While transformed into Zorpox, Ron has shown amazing martial talent and skill to the point of fighting an army of Wegos and quickly dispatching themStop Team Go. During the Lil' Diablo incident Ron faced off against Eric and in an example of amazing physical skill and martial ability delivered a flipping kick to the synthodrone's head which broke his neck. If this move had been performed on a human it would have been instantly fatalSo the Drama, part 3. The ultimate example of Ron's combat skills though occurred when he faced off against the Lowardians, Warhok and Warmonga. Despite the inability of the world's military forces, Drakken, Shego, and even Kim to defeat the aliens, when Kim's life was threatened Ron singlehandedly fought both aliens at the same time and killed themGraduation, Part Two. In addition to the purely mundane physical abilities Ron has exhibited an incredible ability to win fights through situational awareness, cunning, and subterfuge. Through the usage of traps and cunning Ron defeated Gill without having to resort to a physical confrontationSink or Swim. Through the usage of subterfuge and psychological warfare Ron was able to defeat all of Drakken's henchmen when Drakken and Shego had capture Kim and WadeOdds Man In. Communication with Animals Ron has demonstrated an uncanny ability to actually converse with and understand animals. Most often, this is seen in his interactions with Rufus, although it could be argued that Rufus is already, albeit unusually, communicative with others as well. He has, however, also shown that he can communicate very well with other animals: Chippy, Roachie, and Professor Dementor's giant weiner dogs, to name a few. Intelligence Ron has at times displayed an incredible degree of intelligence, enough to make him quite possibly the most intelligent character in the series. Ron was even an articulate, observant child able to comprehend concepts too complex for the average children of his ageA Sitch in Time: Past. Ron successfully planned a mission which retrieved Ray X from Drakken's lair while Kim was home sickSick Day. Ron was able to successfully build a "doomsday device" out of junk parts despite being extremely insecure of his abilities and terrified by Drakken's threatsNaked Genius. Perhaps the most pronounced display of Ron's intelligence was when The Attitudinator caused him to temporarily become a costumed super villain named Zorpox the Conqueror. As Zorpox, Ron created a series of increasingly sophisticated weapons, ranging from a mechanical device to fling mashed potatoes to an all terrain plasma catapult and a weather generator capable of instantly controlling the weather on a global scale. While some fans have theorized that this could be attributed to Drakken's personality transfer it was later shown that the Attitudinator could turn Ron into Zorpox without having anything to do with Drakken when Electronique used a slightly modified version to turn Ron back into Zorpox. Also, Drakken admitted that he was never able to build weapons as powerful as Ron's so it's also likely that the evil transferred gave Ron focus and direction for his inherent intelligenceBad Boy. While it is not uncommon for Ron's grades to be commented on as being average to badNaked Genius, Ron is continually shown to be in the same classes as Kim (during their Junior year they had all the same classesA Sitch in Time: Present), Felix Renton (the class valedictorian), and Justine Flanners (a stated genius), throughout the series. Thus, demonstrating that he does academically well enough to warrant not only passing the previous grade, but earning a place in the upper level, college-bound courses of study. Despite, the running gag that Ron doesn't understand "school" words, such as "fraternal twins", throughout the series, Ron demonstrates a slightly more advanced vocabulary than other characters in the franchise. He often uses longer words than a person of his age might otherwise use, and maintains a more controlled style of speech throughout the series as well as reflecting complex and unusual lines of thought that slip other character's attention, including comments on Kim's own statements and behavior. This was especially evident when Ron was younger and used words and phrases to represent a concept of fairness and civilized behavior that was well beyond what a typical four year old would understand. Early in the series he also recognized a play on words that Shego pulled in "Tick-Tick-Tick" by calling him Kim's "chum" while they stood on a platform circled by sharks. As with most of Ron's positive attributes his linguistic abilities waned in the later seasons (taking a near fatal hit in season four), but still remained reasonably frequent. He also often makes profound observations on life, society and all kinds of logic that belie his normal portrayal as having an "uncomplicated mind", and he displayed all qualities needed to be rapidly promoted to a management position during his short-lived career at the Middleton Bueno NachoBueno Nacho. Creativity As a child Ron had an imaginary friend named "Rufus"A Sitch in Time: Past. Ron wrote the song Say the Word which Kim sung at the school talent show and the Naked Mole Rap. Perhaps due to Ron's extremely creative and imaginative mind, Ron has twice been shown to have trouble separating dreams from reality. Once he called Kim to ask if she was a synthodrone, and later called to ask whether several events were dreams or realityIll Suited. Arts He enjoyed success in many craft-related activities and was able to weave a net to catch Gill in next to no time. Ron made the original outfit for the Mad Dog mascot. Despite, Kim and the other cheerleaders strongly disliking the outfit that Ron made, this was partly due to the suit foaming at the mouth and partly because of Ron's highly overly energetic reactions during practice, he eventually proved to be a real crowd pleaser. Ron has also exhibited a talent in making disguises and masks, such as when he disguised himself as Mr. Dr. Possible to help stop the BebesAttack of the Killer Bebes. He also made a mask of Kim and a monster mask. The Ron Factor The Ron Factor is an intangible talent/element that Ron was hypothesized to possess. It supposedly allowed him to achieve results through a series of apparently random mishaps that would otherwise require great skill or an impossible amount of skill to accomplish. According to Wade, The Ron Factor may be a product of non-linear mathematical concepts (also known as Chaos Theory). Initially, Global Justice believed The Ron Factor was the secret to Team Possible's success and they researched it heavily for a short period of time, hoping to be able to harness it themselves. However since they were unable to isolate it, GJ eventually concluded that it did not exist, or at least that it was a "non-factor." Independently of the conclusion from GJ, The Ron Factor was later revisited as a plot element during the Kim Possible movie: A Sitch in Time. Shego realized that Kim was most effective as an adversary when working side-by-side with Ron. She then hatches a plan to separate them, thus severely hampering Kim's ability to thwart her adversaries. This separation weakened Team Possible sufficiently enough for Shego to take over the world. As a "bumbling sidekick", Ron is typically portrayed as being extremely loyal but also clumsy and lacking in bravery. He tends to "trip over his own feet" in most episodes, often in comical or socially embarrassing ways, and during missions it is common for him to comically fail to do something that Kim has done flawlessly, for example, he might ski backwards down a mountain and collide with a tree just after Kim has successfully negotiated the slope. A running gag in the series is that Ron rarely receives any recognition for his actions helping Kim, and other characters have a hard time remembering his name, even if they've met him multiple times, Dr. Drakken has referred to him as "the buffoon", "that guy" and "the boy who's always losing his pants". The only villain to consistently remember Ron's name is his arch-enemy, Monkey Fist. Although Duff Killigan remembered his name once in October 31st, and one or both of the Seniors have also remembered Ron's name at various times (Animal Attraction by Senior, Two to Tutor, by Junior, The Big Job by Senior, and Homecoming Upset by Junior), although this is not consistent. Ron's clumsiness was very pronounced in early episodes, often resulting in him endangering himself or the mission, and forcing Kim to stop whatever she was currently doing to save him. However, as the series has progressed his skills have become more proficient and he has required rescuing less frequently. In later episodes, much of his clumsiness primarily serves as comic relief and is portrayed as awkwardness rather than incompetence, he is often shown performing feats of physical skill and dexterity alongside Kim, albeit in an awkward and slightly panicked manner in contrast to Kim's usually graceful and deliberate performance. The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Although Ron's clumsiness has caused problems (for example, allowing villains to escape) it also often works in his favor, allowing him to accomplish thing through clumsiness that neither he nor Kim could accomplish through pure skill. According to Wade, this may be a quantifiable ability that Ron possesses, though the in-universe international espionage organization Global Justice has investigated this possibility and ruled it false. Mystical Monkey Powers During the Season 1 episode Monkey Fist Strikes, Ron was exposed to mystical energy from four jade monkey statues which imbued him with "mystical monkey powers", including an instinctive knowledge of the martial arts of "Tai Sheng Pek Kwar" (translated to "The big saint divides hangs"/ Monkey Kun Fu) as well as superhuman speed and strength. It was initially thought that Ron lost these powers when the jade monkey statues were destroyed and they played no further part in Season 1 (even during other Monkey Fist related episodes). However, they were revisited half way through Season 2 during the episode "Exchange", when Ron was temporarily transferred to the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan. While at Yamanouchi, Ron was trained as a ninja and displayed several "bursts" of monkey power throughout the episode but was unable to control them most of the time. He was also introduced to the Lotus Blade, a shape shifting sword used by Toshimiru, the founder of the Yamanouchi ninja school, who was also a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar. (This was a bit of a mistake on the part of the writers by setting it in Japan, as Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is a Chinese martial art, not Japanese.) Although Ron was shown to be able to control the Lotus Blade, his usual clumsiness was still shown as well as several comical moments such as losing his clothes when successfully calling the blade to him. In addition, Ron defeated traitorous Yamanouchi Ninja School student Fukushima by channeling his Mystical Monkey Powers, to the extent that his skin was blue, and stomping on the ground with one foot, and causing a small earthquake that caused icicles to fall and trap his foe. Considering it showed rocks levitating around him at the time Ron most likely did this with his Mystical Monkey Power. In a separate incident, Ron was prophesied to be "The Ultimate Monkey Master". This was in Monkey Ninjas in Space, when Ron was anointed as the Ultimate Monkey Master. In A Sitch in Time, Ron observed that he was the only person in the future who was not buffed "ripped". Yet, he single-handedly defeated a super-strong Drakken after finding out that Shego was the reason that he moved to Norway and was forced to eat Meat Cakes (a Norwegian food that he and Rufus both despise) and he broke The Time Monkey by causing a series of ten pillars to topple like dominoes after discovering that Shego destroyed Bueno Nacho. Considering that Kim could not defeat the genetically-enhanced Drakken on her own or even with Monique's help, his great anger at the time likely caused him to tap into his Mystical Monkey Powers and use his super-strength from that to defeat Drakken and Shego. Ron is also an extremely resilient person, being able to survive normally critical wounds and take it in stride. Among these injuries includes nearly being killed by a forkliftCrush, being hurled by a superstrong Drakken and being blasted by Shego, being punched so hard he got sent flying by Warhok, and consistent abuse when fighting villains. He possessed this even before he gained Mystical Monkey Power, implying that he possessed a natural resilience rather than it being tied to his powers. After the end of Exchange Ron's monkey powers were not explicitly shown again for a while. In the episode Team Impossible, the show even made a self-referential comment about this, during a fight, Ron's opponent is surprised by Ron doing no fighting at all, believing Ron is supposed to possess some sort of mystical superpower. Ron sheepishly replies that "Well, it comes and goes, y'know?". The Mystical Monkey Power storyline picked up again in "Oh No! Yono!", with the revelation of the backstory of Hana Stoppable and the final encounter between Ron and Monkey Fist. Ron's Monkey power are more regular and more reliable in the franchises game adaptions, including Team Possible, where Ron gains access to monkey power after defeating Monkey Fist. During the final two-part episode, "Graduation", Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers sprung into very powerful being when he single-handedly confronted, fought and defeated the nine foot tall alien duo of Warmonga and Warhok, with no help from Kim or Rufus. After Warhok made the very serious mistake of threatening Kim's life in Ron's presence, Sensei appeared to encourage him to summon his Mystical Monkey Powers. He revealed that Ron is the Supreme Monkey Master (ironic for someone who once had such an extreme fear of monkeys) and that this (presumably being the Supreme Monkey Master) was his destiny that he is now ready for. With Shego and Kim unconscious, Kim's life being threatened, and no chance of anyone else saving the day, Ron consciously tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers, another indication that Ron's failures and clumsiness stem more from his insecurities and self-doubt than lack of ability, and that he would prove much more capable if he was able to work past them. Upon its manifestation, Ron's strength was nearly infinite. He was seen to grasp both aliens by their wrists and launch them well over half a mile into the air, before they impacted with their crashing spaceship, presumably destroying them in the ensuing explosion. He has used powers such as karate, telekinesis, enhanced speed, super strangth and agility. Needless to say, this astonished those around him, including Kim, Shego, and Rufus. This action caused Kim, for the first (and presumably the last) time in the series, to be speechless with shock and gratitude. Even Shego was completely impressed, saying "I think the sidekick just stepped up, monkey style". This was the first time in the series that Ron had complete control over his powers and he is now presumably capable of consciously using them when he choses to do so. Equipment * Blue grappling hook gun * When Ron is traveling in Middleton, he will frequently be riding his scooter, usually when he is not with Kim, but he can also give Kim and others rides on his scooter. * He was shown on a regular bicycle in Attack Of The Killer Bebes. * In Day Of The Snowman, he also had a sled, which was also used. Although he appears to be unaware of it, Wade has Ron microchipped. This was first mentioned in Attack of the Killer Bebes. Ron also made a reference to this in the Golden Years. It again was referenced in Bad Boy when Ron was made evil by The Attitudinator the first time. Relationships Family Ron is the only natural child of a Jewish family. Ron's father is an actuary, and his mother is Mrs. Stoppable. He has two paternal cousins named Shaun Stoppable and Reuben Stoppable. Rufus can be considered part of his family. He now has a new adopted baby sister named Hana Stoppable. Many of Ron's trauma's and personality traits can be traced back to his parents. While they do seem to care about him, they clearly do not regard his thoughts or feelings as being important, and always make life changing decisions without even consulting him. As such, he was not aware his parents were planning to adopt until Hana was brought home and his stuff moved up to the attic, or that he was moving to Norway until the day they were leaving Middleton. Father He has a somewhat normal relationship with his father. His dad wants his son's admiration and once went to lengths so that Ron would write about him as part of a paper talking about his personal hero. He also frequently may give Ron some good fatherly advice. This is shown in Ron the Man, Odds Man In, and Mathter and Fervent. In Ron the Man, he had some good advice, but Ron had already found an instant solution, The Molecular Muscle Enhancer, so he was not ready to listen to his father's sound advice, so he had Rufus take notes on his father's words of wisdom. Snapshot 4 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png|Ron already found an instant solution. Snapshot 5 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png|"Tell Rufus. He will brief me later." Snapshot 6 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png|Rufus taking notes. Snapshot 7 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png|Mr. Stoppable's words of wisdom : Needless to say, Mr. Stoppable, had to tell Rufus his speech, while Rufus wrote the speech down, so Rufus could brief Ron later. In Mathter and Fervent, he was driving past the school, so he was probably going to pick Ron up from school, although it has not been stated in that episode. Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png|Mr. Stoppable drives up. Snapshot 2 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png|Mr. Stoppable Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png|"Hi, Dad." Mother His mother and he are clearly more strained. When Ron kept phoning her to say how bad the camp was she blocked his calls, and on Mother's Day, when Ron received an urgent message from Kim, Mrs. Stoppable still wanted him to clean the garage. She also refuses to be a part of her son's school projects, since he had an accident once. This was mentioned in Mathter and Fervent. On Mother's Day, all of the other mothers wanted to spend the day with their children, and all she wanted him to do was to clean the garage. In the comparison of the way she treats Hana and her son, it may be possible that she originally wanted a daughter instead of a son, and that might be the reason for her attitude towards him. Despite this he did say in Two to Tutor, that when he was eight years old, she gave him a baking type of oven, which is probably what has helped him to be a great cook. 2.png|"When I was 8." 3.png 4.png 5.png Sibling Ron's status as an only child ended during Season 4, when his parent adopted a new baby girl named Hana which they revealed to him only after they'd brought her home. At first, the change angered Ron, calling Hana an "intruder," "creature," and "evil." Eventually, he starts enjoying her company and learns to be a big brother. Ron and his new baby sister, Hana Stoppable, have a nice and loving relationship. At first he ignored her, but look at how she entered into his life. He went to school, where he got the flour assignment in Health Class. Came home to find out that his parents had already moved all of his stuff into the attic, and his room has already been turned into a Baby Nursery for "the Intruder," who is already in the house, and already his sister. "This is our way of telling you." This of course, killed Flour baby number 1 out of 39. During the course of the week, he will lose flour babies left, right, and center, some which are murdered by Hana. He eventually bonds with her, when he is forced to babysit "the intruder." After a number of rigged baby contests, which Hana lost to whichever Flour Baby she inadvertently kills afterward, they began to bond as brother and sister. Even when Ron said "Even Evil can be cute sometimes," he was really just fighting his need to keep referring to her as "the intruder." By the time, when Ron, with Rufus, Hana, and Flour Baby number 38 showed up to fight Monkey Fist, she was already in his heart, which caused him to defend his new beloved sister. Other Relatives Ron also has some other relatives who are shown through-out the show: #like his evil cousin Shaun Stoppable, -Bad Boy #his cousin Reuben Stoppable -Bad Boy #Reuben's bride, Mrs. Starter-Stoppable-Bad Boy #and his great-grandfather Jon Stoppable-Rewriting History : Interestingly out of all of Ron's relatives Jon is the one who is the closet to both resembling Ron, have a similar personality and apparently also thought a lot like him. Wade's great-uncle even remarked on his resemblance to Jon. Also it should be mentioned that Jon had a strong love for the taco like how Ron has a strong love for the naco and that the taco is the ancestor of the naco. Jon was also the only person to remain a close friend of Mim Possible (Kim's ancestor) and remained true to her even after she was accused of a very important theft. Although this was all part of a dream and may not be true. : Another relative, who did not appear in the show, although a statue of Ronacus, who also looked identical to Ron, was about to be displayed at the end of Rewriting History. : Ronacus is not from a dream sequence, because Kim and Ron have both already woken up. : Ronacus apparently was a gladiator, who fought against Drakken's roman ancestor, with the help of Kim's roman ancestor. There was a giant statue of Ronacus, but only small hammered out pictures from the Roman days of Drakken and Kim's ancestors. Pets When he was about 12 years old, he purchased a naked mole rat, Rufus, from a Smarty Mart. His father, Mr. Stoppable, is allergic to every kind of fur, so he could only have a pet that had no fur. Friends An outcast by no choice of his own, Ron has few close friends. Kim Possible has been his best friend for a long time, and is his girlfriend as of their Junior Prom. Rufus is his pet, but also one of his closest friends and confidants. Wade, Monqiue and Felix are also close friends of Ron. Love Interest Ron has had a variety of love interests and crushes throughout the show, more than any of the shows other characters: Zita Flores Ron's crush in early season 2; she might have been his first girlfriend. However, sometime prior to graduation from high school, Zita is implied to be dating Ron's best male friend, Felix Renton. Amelia Addressed in "The New Ron", "Animal Attraction", and "Ron Millionaire". In "The New Ron", Amelia crushed on Ron because of his new hairdo along with dozens of other girls. When he lost the haircut, he lost Amelia's interest. Ron got excited in "Animal Attraction" when he found out that Animology said that Amelia was his soulmate, but he only found out after he loudly declared that he was no pink sloth, the animal that matched Amelia. Ron was also seen flirting with Amelia in "Ron Millionaire". Tara Tara is one of the many girls that gazed at Ron in "The New Ron". Unlike the others, she saw Ron's true self afterwards, and she apparently liked what she saw. Another indication that Tara liked Ron was seen in "Number One", where Bonnie buys new cheerleading outfits to win the team over; Tara refers to the uniforms as "badical", a term which Ron is more known for using. She even kissed him on the cheek in "Sink or Swim" after he rescued the cheerleading squad from Gill the mutant; that was the first kiss seen on the show. Even before the kiss, she was listening and very attentive to all of Ron's horror stories on the camp. She even ate some of the stale potato chips that Ron had hidden in Cabin 13 under a board, which are still there after all these years. Fortunately for Kim, Ron never realized her interest until long after it had ended. Interesting is that even Wade knew that Tara liked Ron. This was mentioned in Emotion Sickness. Yori Yori, is a student of the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan, who had a crush on Ron. After Kim, she appears to be the most popular of Ron's romantic interests. In "Exchange", Ron was shown repeatedly to be interested in Yori, both at their first meeting where he was stunned by her appearance, and again later when he informed Fukushima that he will be the one to save and win the pretty girl's affections. However, Ron was not aware of her affection for him until she was leaving at the end of their second meeting; even after Yori kissed his cheek while leaving, Ron didn't fully recognize that she "liked me liked me" until Kim explained it to him. On their third meeting, Ron told her of his newly-formed relationship with Kim, which she accepted with good grace. Kim has repeatedly displayed jealousy towards Yori, possibly due to Kim's belief that Yori is her greatest competitor for Ron's affections. Bonnie Rockwaller Bonnie has shown open disdain toward's Ron who is at the bottom of the school popularity food chain while she is at the top. However theyre have been time's when Bonnie has tried to worm her way into his heart, but never for the right reason. In "Ron Millionaire" as soon as Ron found out he was rich she immediately started coming on to him. She successfully became his girlfriend until she found out he was no longer rich and lost interest. In "Homecoming Upset" Bonnie, who was depressed and lonely for still being single kissed Ron in an act of desperation, and to shut him up when he began talking about his feelings for Kim. However later in the same episode she resumed her open disdain of Ron when she hooked up with Señor Senior Junior. Shego As one of Kim's adversaries, Ron interacts with Shego on occasion. Upon hearing that she is wanted in 11 countries, Ron replies "make that 12. Rawr." ("Tick-Tick-Tick") In A Sitch in Time Part 1 while all were playing Keep away with the Monkey Head, he commented, "You look good in this light." Kim Possible Ron's "dream girl" and the eponymous star of the show and Ron's best friend; at the end of Season 3 they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She was very close to him, and when she seemingly paid more attention to another guy than him, he got upset. However, he is willing to dump Kim if it gets him more importance or popularity, and had actually done so several times. Throughout the series, it was hinted quite regularly that Kim and Ron would eventually come to date each other. This was made fun of in the episode "Bad Boy", in which Kim and Ron, while watching a soap opera, say : "Oh, please! Are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?" : "Like that's ever gonna happen, it would end the series!" Little awkward moments between the two became common during their multi-gender relationship. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a mistletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in "So the Drama". This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark (during the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had). Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale. In the episode "Clean Slate", Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in "Graduation", shows that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale proves that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure. As Bob Schooley, one of the creators, puts it, "In the end they are heading to the stars together". Ron's feelings for Kim have been addressed several times during seasons 1-3, most notably when Kim came under the influence of a mood altering device that caused her to pursue him romantically. His feelings were finally resolved during the last installment of the Season 3 finale (originally intended to be the final episode of the franchise). In that, Ron's feelings for Kim become more pronounced when she starts dating new kid Eric and he finally starts to admit to himself his true feelings. With the help of Rufus and his friend Ned, Ron discovers an evil conspiracy at Bueno Nacho and discovers Drakken is behind it by calling the president of the company and getting Drakken. Kim and Ron investigate and end up under attack by giant robots which they defeat by using Ron's souped up scooter to trick into knocking out the command signal. At Bueno Nacho headquarters, Ron defeats a Sumo Ninja accidentally and after Kim defeats Shego, she encounters Erik who turns out to be one of Drakken's synthetic clone creations. While captured, the two discuss Eric and Ron comes close to admitting his feelings for Kim (which she seems to realize) but is interrupted by Rufus who frees them. In the battle that follows, Rufus kills Eric and destroys the command signal, Kim defeats Shego and Ron takes down Drakken himself, angry that he ruined Bueno Nacho. Ron forces Drakken to say his name for once, as he always gets it wrong. Afterwards, Kim takes his hand and tells him they're gonna be late for what turns out to be prom. At prom, while Bonnie makes fun of him and Kim, everyone else cheers and the two dance and then kiss, finally together. As of Season 4, he and Kim are officially a couple. Teachers There are also 2 teachers, which should are important in Ron's life and in helping his destiny: Steven Barkin Middleton High School's Regular Substitute Teacher Mostly an adversary-type relationship with Ron Also works at Smarty Mart with Ron. In Grande Size Me, he tried to educate Ron in good eating habits, when they were watching some hamsters eat, during his break on Smarty Mart time. Ron presumably called the manager about this. Master Sensei Arranged for Ron to come to the Yamanouchi Ninja School Helped Ron to understand his link to the ninja school and to Lotus Blade, which he is connected to through destiny Arranged for Hana Stoppable to be adopted into Ron's family, as his sister He also astral projected to Ron two times on Graduation Day. The first time was in Graduation, Part One, when he was telling Ron that his mystical powers will bloom in adversity, and that he is ready, and the second time was in Graduation, Part Two, when he informed Ron that he is the Ultimate Monkey Master. Idols Martin Smarty The founder of Smarty Mart. Ron read Mr. Smarty's book three different times, without it ever being assignedBig Job. Ron knew that he had his frst job at ten years of age. He also mentioned in Mathter and Fervent, that Martin Smarty has a mansion in Cape Cod. Mr. Smarty gave Ron a job in the pet department of Smary Mart in Middleton. Nemesis * Montgomery Fiske * Gil Moss Enemies * Dr. Drakken * Shego Pets As a teenager, he has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. Alternate Versions * Young Ron from Sitch in Time. He appeared in two different ages in this. *# Preschool Age Ron, which is how he met Kim, even with the altered timeline *# Early-teen/late-preteen Ron, who attended his first mission, and bought Rufus in this alterred timeline. * Young Ron during Camp Wannaweep (any episode with a Camp Wannaweep flashback, and there are several) * Young Ron dressed as a female ballerina in his first halloween with Kim inOctober 31st * Eight year old Ron with his oven in Two to Tutor. * There are several pictures of younger Ron in Kim's cyber scrapbook present during A Very Possible Christmas. * Young Ron during potty training as seen in the home movie "Ron's Big Day" during Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles. * Young Ron as seen during the garden gnome/tricycle accident in Mother's Day * Young Ron as seen in a flashback of his accident on a mechanical horse, when he lost 2 baby teeth during Showdown at the Crooked D. * Baby Ron when he was age regressed by Nanny Nane in Nursery Crimes. Zorpox All of Ron's self-imposed restrictions are lost, however, when he becomes his alter ego, Zorpox. Because he is evil, Zorpox does not care about hurting Kim's feelings and therefore has no problem unleashing his full potential. The first time he was transformed, Zorpox was able to convert his tricycle into a plasma catapult, as well as create not one, but two doomsday devices in only a few hours. In Stop Team Go, he demonstrated that Ron was a much more capable fighter than he normally appears, incapacitating a swarm of about thirty Wegos in under ten seconds. Ron's accent also tends to change when he is Evil. It could arguably be an english-welsh accent. As Zorpox, his schemes also seem to revolve around either Kim or Nacos, which is fairly a description of what his everyday life revolves around. Quotes * "Booyah!" * "Time Travel. It is a cornucopei of disturbing concepts" -A Sitch In TIme Part 3 * "That would be so cool, if it wasn't going to hurt us." * "Even in Japan."-Exchange, after he lost his pants the first time, n the episode. * "Even as a Senior"-Ill Suited, when he got depantsed by Dementor, who took Kim's battle suit, which he had been wearing. Gallery Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.jpg TheNewRon.jpg Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Ron-freaks-awake.png Ill-Suited Ron-love-complicated.png Ill-Suited Rufus-hushes-Ron.png Kp rs.jpg|ron and kim at walt disney world. Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode6.png|Kim and Ron on Lilo and Stitch The Series Trivia * Before the fourth season Ron is the only main character to be shown to own a vehicle. * In "The Ron Factor" Ron claimed to Gemini that he was a Virgo in the star signs, however in Trading Faces he said he was Aries. ** The Ron Factor: "Dude, I am Virgo, but what's your name?" ** Trading Faces: ''"Hmm, you know, I'm surprisingly nimble for an Aries," although he may have been speaking about Camille Leon, who was able to avoid Ron, by a fraction, while he fell into the clothes, wearing a wig. He may have used the term, "Heiress," because Camille Leon was a disinherited heiress, who he had been reading the tabloids on.'' * ''Another example of Ron's insecurities and self-doubt is shown in the episode A Very Possible Christmas. In this episode, he wanted to give Kim a great Christmas Present. A Christmas spent with her family, so he went on a mission with just Rufus, and did not tell her about this. He went to stop Drakken from launching his Drak-Force One. It is true, that Drakken had aldready hit the launch button. Ron had visually chose the button that he was wanting to try, in order to land it. He immediately covered his own eyes, and turned his back, before he pressed it. He pressed the button that he was wanting to press, and it was the correct button. He was delighted to have chosen the right button the first time, but he did not have the confidence in pressing the right button, by looking at the right button, until he knew that it was the right button. 1a.png|"This one looks good." 1aaaa1.png|Ron pressing chosen button the first time. 1aaaa1a.png|"Got it on the first try!" Behind the Scenes Voiced By Ron is voiced by Will Friedle in all four seasons. Age It is speculated from the episode ''Big Bother that Ron is 18 years old but that is not confirmed. Episode Appearances Ron debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and returned to Disney Channel on February 10. Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Ron was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Ron has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. ** Ron stars in Epcot's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure interactive attraction. References Category:Stoppable family Stoppable Stoppable Stoppable Stoppable